El niño pobre que se volvió rico
by teni-white
Summary: .Lo siento mucho pero ya no puedo seguir la historia. Lo lamento
1. Prologo

**HOLA a todos si ya se tengo una historia pendiente pero decidí suspenderla espero que esta vez tenga una historia de su agrado pero antes las advertencias:**

**AU: universo alternativo /alternative universo si la historia se centra en una línea de tiempo diferente **

**Shonen ai: casi ni se notara, de hecho creo que se verá más como un lazo de amistad que de amor**

***: se explicaran al final del capitulo **

**Sin más a leer.**

*****/*****

Sin duda era su día de suerte, ¡no era el mejor día que había tenido en años! No solo había logrado llevarse 100 dólares del viejo y gordo pastelero, también se llevó un panque relleno de chocolate, ¡y cubierto de pura azúcar! Un pan que al parecer estaba partido a la mitad pero que era unido por una capa de mermelada de fresa, y un pan con forma de corazón.

Si, un gran día, hubiera sido mejor si el gordo no lo hubiera perseguido durante un buen rato. ¡Rayos! para ser obeso corría muy rápido por poco y me alcanzaba.

Me escabullí en una de las esquinas, aquel viejo – que tenía en su mano aquella cosa con la que aplanaba, esa cosa blanca para hacer los panes*-listo para darme una paliza , se detuvo al ver que varias carrosas con esos animales grandes pasaban-si hoy la suerte me sonrió mucho- y al ver que no pasaría se fue.

¡No podía evitar tener una sonrisa que abarcaba toda mi cara!, ¡cenaría como rey! Con esos 100 dólares podría comprarme todo lo que quisiera y no tendría hambre durante varios días, ¡si días!, solo esperaba que estos días de suerte ocurrieran más a menudo.

***/***

**Lose es muy corto pero es el prólogo, si recibo comentarios subiré más rápido la historia va?**

***: se refiere a la masa **


	2. recuerdos de una familia

**Como lo prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo **

**Comentarios:**

**Alexa95: No estés en estado emo D: porque ya llegó el sig cap ( y más largo) aprecio que te guste la historia :D**

**Dior EvensO'eill: gracias por el consejo :D aprecio mucho a los que dan consejos a novatos como yo.**

**Coyote Smith: si, es Kenny gracias por darme la bienvenida: D**

**Luis Carlos: Gracias por la bienvenida ;D me alegro que te interese la historia**

**Una cosa más me entere hace poco (y no fue gracias a televisa ¬¬) que 43 estudiantes fueron secuestrados, hay quien dice que ya están muertos pero la esperanza no se pierde.**

**No me gusta cómo va México, parece como si en realidad toda mi vida me hubieran mentido, que el gobierno hace lo que puede, que reformas que impulsan al país, no megusta divulgar información como está pero lo hice porque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace el gobierno, a pesar de ir en la secundaria, estoy consciente de lo que pasa en el país, tal vez a mis compañeros no les interesa esto porque piensan que es aburrido pero todo lo que hace el gobierno nos afecta a todos los mexicanos, quise poner esto para hacer conciencia.**

**Lamento aburrirlos ahora el fic.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna por el momento**

***: se explicara el final de cada capitulo**

*****/*****

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos de una familia **

Antes de que tan siquiera le diera un mordisco al pan, me llegaron recuerdos de como llegue a este lugar llamado calle.

**FLASH BACK**

Apenas tenía 7 años pero era consciente de la situación de mi familia, un padre alcohólico y una madre que se ganó el título de "puta", si, una familia hermosa ¿no?

Teníamos muchas deudas, debido a que mi padre cada noche iba a las cantinas, sabía que solicitaba alrededor de 5000 dólares, pero todo iba para para apuestas, juegos de azar, alcohol y debes en cuando drogas. Llegue incluso a odiar a mi padre, todo siempre iba para sus necesidades, cuando podía dar el dinero de esos préstamos para que mi hermana y yo pudiéramos ir a la escuela de nuevo.

Gracias a mamá lo que aprendimos mi hermana y yo en los pocos años de escuela, los repasábamos junto a mamá, pero después de estar 3 años sin leer un libro y un lápiz con que escribir, esos conocimientos se fueron a la mierda, aun me acuerdo-vagamente- como sumar o restar por lo que todavía puedo manejar el nulo dinero que encuentro.

Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar.

En la casa en donde vivía- que no era la octava maravilla, pero tampoco era tan fea- algo andaba mal, o más bien sentía que algo malo pasaría, no solo porque amaneció nublado, y porque Justin Bieber y One direction sacaran un nuevo disco el mismo día , sino porque al salir de mi pequeño cuarto escuche a Karen, mi hermana toser, entre a su cuarto y cuando la vi estaba toda pálida, con ojeras y las mejillas sonrojadas-se podía notar por el sudor que tenía fiebre- inmediatamente el pánico me inundo el cuerpo.

¿ Y si algo le pasaba?, ¿sería muy grave?, ¿ se recuperara?, ¿era algo pasajero?.

No podía parar de atormentarme con preguntas que no tenían respuestas coherentes de mi parte.

Asi que tome una decisión, sabía perfectamente que mis padres no la llevarían al doctor, la frase "una boca menos que alimentar" la utilizarían con ella como con mis otros hermanos y no quería eso, ella era-para mí- la que representaba a mis hermanos muertos con su vida, mientras ella seguía viva ellos también.

Con cuidado y sin que mi padre oyera- que era lo menos probable ya que dormía como cerdo a causa de la resaca-, agarre el dinero que papá mantenía guardado, si todo era de los préstamos, y levante a mi hermana con muchos esfuerzo y sin hacer mucho ruido le puse mi chamarra, para que no se enfermara más a causa del frio y fuimos caminando juntos a la clínica.

"*15 dólares la consulta"- leí me había agarrado 50 dólares, me sobraría dinero y así papá no sedaría cuenta- o eso esperaba-.

Oh señor…-el doctor dijo eso cundo entramos

Mccormick- dije rápidamente, mientras más rápido fuese la consulta mejor para nosotros dos.

*****/*****

**Ok hasta aquí me dejo la musa TnT ni siquiera son dos hojas de wors, bueno ahora si.**

**Oh puse a la mamá de Kenny como puta O-o ok pero él no se quedara atrás lol**

**Bueno planeaba actualizar todos los jueves pero si recibo mas aceptación del fic y mas comentarios puedo acortar el tiempo :3**

**Hasta el próximo jueves (o antes de este) queridos :) recuerden compren oro y sean felices **


	3. Recuerdos de una familia parte 2

**Hola que tal!**

**Si ya sé que hoy no es jueves sino sabado pero tuve unos problemas que hicieron que no pudiera subir el capítulo ayer:**

**1 problemas personales: no quiero hablar de eso por ahora**

**2 se me fue la luz: uno de los fusibles de mi casa decidió irse a dormir permanentemente y no tuve luz durante toda la tarde cuando regrese dela escuela**

**3 actualización: Windows decidió que mi computadora se actualizara (justamente cuando regreso la luz) y después decidió que las actualizaciones no se instalaran bien y tuve que esperar a que se desinstalaran **

**Contestando comentarios :D**

**LemonCake138: lo sé, es mierda sólida y liquida pero desgraciadamente a mi parecer es lo que hoy en día se hace, o por lo menos lo que yo he visto**

**Luis Carlos: Si es muy difícil ya que trato que esta historia se centre en la vida real, no en la vida real uno no puede morir y revivir como si nada el siguiente día, por ahora Stan, Kyle y Eric no son amigos.**

**Coyote Smith: si esperemos que en el futuro mejore su vida, Stuart es un completo Cabron hijoputa, por lo menos Carol se interesa en Kenny y Karen, lo que le paso a Karen lo sabrás pronto.**

**Alexa95: jaja siempre me gustan tus comentarios (aunque solo sean dos XD) Karen? Lo sabrás enseguida (o no).**

*****/*****

Espere 15 minutos afuera del consultorio, los 15 minutos más largos de mi pequeña vida.

Cuando el doctor salió junto con mi hermana, me hiso señas de que quería hablar con migo en privado. Eso no me dio buena espina.

El doctor acostó a mi hermana en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de espera y entramos a su consultorio.

-mire- hizo una pequeña pausa- no sé cómo explicarte lo que tiene tu hermana pero antes ¿pudiera hacerle unas preguntas para confirmar lo que tiene?

Si- respondí, empezaba a tener miedo, ¿confirmar que?,¿Por qué rayos el doctor no me decía de una vez lo que tenía?

Bueno-empezó a hablar otra vez- su hermana ¿ha comido bien esta semana?

Medite un rato la respuesta, recordando las comidas, desayunos y cenas de esta semana.

No, ella no había comido bien, decía que no tenía hambre, papa ni se preocupaba si ella no comía abría más comida para él, mama varias veces le dijo que comiera tan siquiera una manzana pero mi hermana se negó.

No- dije

Ok- el rostro del doctor formo una casi invisible mueca que pude ver solo unos segundos- y ¿normalmente está muy cansada?

Últimamente se la pasaba todo el día durmiendo, ni siquiera quería salir a jugar un rato- respondí.

Bien esta es la última, ¿ha estado tosiendo fuertemente durante 3 semanas o más?

El doctor tenía ahora una cara seria, eso no era normal, ¿Qué tenía su hermana?

Mira- el doctor hablo- tu hermana tiene una enfermedad que se llama tuberculosis, debido a que apenas es un niño le explicare que hace esta enfermedad.

La tuberculosis es una enfermedad causada por bacterias que se propagan por el aire de una persona a otra. Cuando una persona enferma de tuberculosis pulmonar o de la garganta tose, estornuda, habla o canta, las bacterias de la tuberculosis se liberan en el aire. Las personas que se encuentran cerca las pueden inhalar e infectarse.

Estas bacterias por lo general atacan a los pulmones, pero también pueden atacar otras partes del cuerpo como los riñones, la columna vertebral y el cerebro. Si no se trata apropiadamente, la tuberculosis puede ser mortal-

Desgraciadamente pequeño al examinar a tu hermana, no ha recibido el tratamiento adecuado por lo que la enfermedad ya está en un estado avanzado…-no preste atención al resto de lo que dijo simplemente no quería aceptar la verdad.

¿Mortal? ¿Avanzado? ¿Eso significaba que mi hermana va a morir?, no espere más y Salí del consultorio, desperté a mi hermana y me la lleve, si iba a morir.

Que tan siquiera se fuera feliz de este mundo cruel.

****/*****

**Que tal he? **

**Espero muchos comentarios adiós :D**


	4. Recuerdos de una familia parte 3

**Holis reportandome para subir un capi XD**

**OMG! 13 comentarios estoy tan feliz :´D espero muchos mas **

**¡hoy no puedo responder preguntas por el tiempo D:**

**Bueno.**

**Disfruten!**

*****/*****

**T**al vez no era buena idea robar el dinero que papá pedia prestado, pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena.

Consentí a mi hermana durante 3 días, le daba masajes (no eran los mejores pero de eso a nada).

Con el dinero de papá (que todos sabemos que no es de el) agarraba una cantidad pequeña ( 1000 de 5000) le compraba uno que otro peluche.

La llevaba al parque, a que jugara, apear de que ya se notaba a simple vista que ella no estaba bien.

-Hermano- dijo mientras la columpiaba, alse la mirada viendo su espalda- ¿Por que me consientes?¿Por que estas mas cariñoso?-No tuve el valor de responder, alparecer ella no recordaba el resto del día cuando fuimos a ver al doctor (cortesía de la fiebre),detube poco a poco el columpio se notaba que quería una respuesta .

-¿Qué no puedo consentir a mi hermana de vez en cuando?-dije con un tono gracioso.

-Jaja, tienesrazón,-apesar de su condición ella sonrio y río con sinceridad.

¿sabes?,disfruto que durante 3 días estes conmigo, pero desde que me llevaste al doctor te veo más nervioso ¿seguro que no pasa nada?- pregunto otra vez.

Seguro- respondi con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al instante, vida a mi hermana toser, ella se llevo las manos a la boca, me preocupe por que la tos se tornaba mas intensa , cuando ella retiró sus manos de su boca pude ver la sangre en sus manos.

Ella tanto como yo mirabamos con horror la sangre

-hermano- lo dijo en un murmullo, quería echarme a llorar , pero tenia que ser fuerte .

La baje del columpio y rapidamte trate de llevarla a casa.

Corría tan rápido como podia pero la nieve, típica de Alaska retrasaba mis movimientos y los de mi hermana .

Tome de atajo un callejón , el corazón me latía fuerte mente no quería perderla, no quería perder a otro hermano.

Sentí que el peso de mi hermana me caía en sima. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo.

¡Vamos,rápido parate!- grite con desesperación en mi vos .

Derespuesta solo recivi a la tos con sangre .

Llore , mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas no querían a que ella se fuera, no quería aceptar la realidad por segunda vez - ¡vamos parate!- repeti con insistencia, ella con esfuerzo voltio su cabeza asia mi .

Hermano- tomo una bocanada de aire - nunca, o-olvides qu-e te quie-ro.

Y con esoserró sus ojos, yo solo pude llorar en levemente teñida de rojo, a un lado del recién cuerpo frío de mi hermana.

-¡PORQUE DIOS,POR QUE!- grite mas alto y mi llanto se intensificaba

***/***

Solté el pan repentinamente, cómo odiaba recordar estas cosas.

***/***

Aquí llego este capi :D

Espero muchos comentarios .


	5. Una perspectiva diferente

**HOLIS! :D**

**Que tal reportándome con un nuevo capítulo ¡yay!**

**¡Respondiendo preguntas! *insertar voz de holasoygerman* **

**Alexa95: si exagere, la computadora y el teléfono se unieron para trolearme D: (la razón de que hay muchas letras comidas en el capitulo anterior)**

**Coyote Smith: si espero recibir muchos más, ¡soy un mounstro come comentarios! (?) si fue muy linda la actitud de Kenny… YO QUIERO UN HERMANO MAYOR ASI ToT pero no se puedo porque yo soy la mayor, si fueron demasiados ceros (¬¬* computadora troll)**

**Luis Carlos: Yo no le diría imbécil, además si hubiera usado el dinero para comprar la medicina Karen se hubiera murto igual, tenía gran pérdida de peso, sin contar que la enfermedad ya estaba en una etapa Terminal (podría decirse que Karen ya era un paciente Terminal) y se necesitan cuidados especiales cosa que no se puede contando la falta de apoyo de los padres (no están en casa todo el tiemo) y Kenny no tiene experiencia en eso.**

**Kylekasane: sip Kenny ya perdió hermanos D´:**

** : ya hay conti! ¡YAY! :D**

**Capítulo 5: una perspectiva diferente **

*****/*****

¡Oh dios!,¿Cómo empezare?, bueno…

Mi nombre es Leopold Butters stotch y tengo 9 años…

Bueno creo que eso será suficiente, esto hace unos meses mis padres me mandaron al psicólogo.

La verdad, no es tan malo ir de hecho a llegado a ser divertido, bueno, me mandaron por ver un película, donde, bueno, la salchicha ENORME de ese hombre le pegaba a la rosquilla de una mujer.

Era muy raro que mis padres vieran esa película, ¡toda la película trataba de puras salchichas pegándose con rosquillas! Digo ¿qué persona vería eso? , ¡Se veía muy doloroso!, pero esa mujer gritaba y tenía una mueca en la cara de felicidad, ¿eso significaba que le gustaba esa salchicha en su rosquilla?.

El señor psicólogo me dijo que escribiera a partir de hoy mis pensamientos en un libro pequeño de color negro y con una brochita que ataba la parte de enfrente y atrás del libro

-Escribe lo que pienses, tus secretos y cuanta cosa más quieras, ¡ah y si es posible tus recuerdos de esa película en este diario!-

Diario asi lo llamo el…

¡Qué interesante! , la verdad, es que aunque solo lleve el dia de hoy escribiendo, ya me esta gustando escribir aquí, creo que me ayudara a sacar la presión de mis padres.

Oh, no…

¡No quería poner eso! ¡BORRA! ¡BORRA ¡ ¡BORRA!

¡AY DIOS!, ¡ES PLUMA! ¡NO LO PUEDO BORRAR!

Podría arrancar la página pero ¡NO! Seria escribir todo ¡y revivir lo de la salchicha y la concha ¡

¡oh! ¡SALCHICHAS!

Bueno creo parare de escribir, mamá toco mi puerta y ya me aviso que me debo de ir a dormir , solo espero no soñar con más salchichas y conchas.

*****/*****

**Hasta el jueves :D**

**Si se van sin dejar un comentario…**

**¡El perro muere! ….**

**O-o**

**Ok no ¡Sayonara!**


	6. Querido diario

**OMG D: no actualicé el jueves pasado…**

**Lo siento por 1000000000000000000 pero me enferme y fue horrible, fue horrible :( **

**Pero ya llego el capítulo nuevo y lo hare más largo en compensación (tranquis el que viene también hay capi)**

**He notado que hay comentarios que tienen de nombre guest así que por favor me ponen un nombre para contestarles si? Porque si no habrá una escena donde dirán y cuál es mi comentario? XD**

**KylieKasane: **si era una porno ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) XD, graciasss el que te guste mi fic :D yo he ido al psicólogo pero una vez y me agrado

**Guest número 1: **aquí está la conti ;D

**Alexa95: **pedófilo? No tenia la intención de que lo fuera pero… a no ser…

**Coyote Smith**: si Butters ;D si estaba viendo porno ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ese Butters es todo un loquillo XD, enserio? Debo ver más south park para saber en qué capi ve porno XD, otro mas XD el psicólogo tiene mala reputación Lol

**Luis Carlos: **ohhh pero ese Butters es un completo loquisho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Guest número 2: **si se murió D´**:**, jeje ese Butters ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) gracias por decir que mi fic es genial :D toma te regalo una manzana virtual XD

**Advertencias:**

**El lector puede morir de aburrimiento**

**Faltas de ortografía **

/***/

¡Hola querido diario!

Soy yo Butters he decidido describir más de sobre mi vida que andar escribiendo recuerdos de salchichas y rosquillas.

Bueno vivo en una parte de Cherry Creek*

Mi madre es una excelente cocinera de echo ¡esa es su profesión! Y mi papa es un fanatico de los drones y él tiene una colección completa sobre ellos.

Yo no tengo una actividad como tal para pasar el rato, pero me gusta dibujar, de echo quisiera ser diseñador gráfico cuando sea grande.

El psicólogo dijo que podía poner lo que sea ¿no?

Bueno hay un niño GORDO que me molesta constantemente,

¿Cómo se llamaba? a si Eric Cartman.

Siempre presume que tiene las mejores cosas porque su madre gana mucho dinero

Siempre me pregunte de donde su mamá sacaba tanto dinero siendo ahora soltera, pero admiro a su madre por el hecho de que a pesar de no estar el padre ella pudo seguir adelante. Si sin duda es una persona muy fuerte.

Quisiera ser tan fuerte como ella.

**11/12/14 6:19 pm**

Este día fue muy malo.

¡Termine castigado por la culpa de ese gordo!

Hoy en la escuela ese… ese niño iba a hacerle una broma a un maestro, poniéndole pegamento a la silla del escritorio durante la hora de recreo para que en la quinta hora el profesor que tocaba (el de historia) se quedara pegado en la silla.

Cuando Cartman había terminado de ponerle el pegamento en la silla yo entre y lo trate de quitar, no me percaté de que la campana había sonado y cuando el maestro entro y me vio con las manos llenas de pegamento me mando a la dirección por tratar de hacerle una broma.

¡Trate de hablar con el director y con el maestro acerca de eso pero ellos no me quisieron escuchar! ¡Lo juro! Llamaron a mis padres y el resultado de eso fue un castigo de 2 meses.

¡Realmente odio a Cartman!

**19/12/14**

Fui otra vez al psicólogo y me dijo que debía escribir sobre el video de salchichas y rosquillas para que ya no tuviera más recuerdos sobre eso.

Pero ¡no puedo! No quiero recordar eso, parece que si lo recuerdo y lo escribo será más traumático para mí que mejor dejarlo en mi mente y distraerme con el Nintendo 3ds (lo cual ya no es posible por el castigo).

Ni modo de veré jugar con rompecabezas para no recordar el video.

Bueno hoy la escuela estuvo un poco normal, con la excepción de que el profesor de historia la traía contra mí por lo del pegamento.

Quisiera que el mes de castigo pasara rápido pero no se puede ya que yo no controlo el tiempo, quisiera poder hacerlo, Kevin que siempre anda con sus películas de ciencia ficción dice que si eso fuera real sería muy divertido pero que aparte si existiera un aparato capas de retrasar el tiempo también debe de haber un capaz de retrocederlo.

El de retroceso me serviría mucho ya que podría librarme del castigo y dejar que el profesor se quedara pegado a la silla (no me culpen pero el profesor desde el incidente por cualquier cosa me regaña, incluso por respirar)

*****/*****

***en el episodio el hada de los dientes 2000 el barrio de los niños ricos es ese**


	7. La frontera

**O dios….**

**Mátame por no actualizar en ¡MESES!, si soy de lo peor TnT**

**Pero he tenido problemas he acabado con los exámenes pero tengo problemas familiares, sumado a la presión que ejerce la escuela no me ha dado tiempo de nada por lo que el fic se pausara hasta el mes de Mayo el día domingo ¿sí? advertencias:**

**Faltas de ortografías**

**Puedes morir de aburrimiento**

**Los Drones son robots voladores **

*****/***/***/***/***/***/***/**

Hoy no fue un gran día para mí.

Me he acabado todo el pan que tenía, pero no quiero gastar el dinero que me queda, es lo único que me queda.

Me pregunto si algún día en el lugar donde estoy deje de caer nieve. Eso me gustaría mucho.

Actualmente me encuentro en lo que sería una frontera con un país llamado Canadá, tiene un nombre muy extraño, ya que jamás he oído un nombre así, supongo que el que se lo puso fue un hombre muy raro.

Me duelen mucho los pies he caminado un montón y cuando revise el zapato tenía unos pequeños bultos, podía notar que salía un poco de sangre de estos lo cual hacia que me dieran ganas de vomitar lo poco que había comido en el día.

Pase otro rato caminando por la carretera congelada y húmeda, cuando mis pies ya no pudieron dar para más simplemente me desplome en la orilla que separaba el pavimento de la tierra.

Eche un vistazo al lugar que rodeaba, arboles muy grandes que terminaban en punta, pequeñas plantas y el pasto que comenzaba a ser un poco notorio ahora.

Me sentía débil, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

¿Moriría aquí?

No, no quería morir aquí, pero la razón podía ser más fuerte que mis propias palabras de auto convencimiento de que podía salir de esta y vivir, si el frio no me mataba, lo más probable era que el hambre o algún animal lo haría.

Cada vez sentía mis parpados más pesados, y lo único que podía hacer, era dormir…

*****/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/**

La sensación de calor recorrió mi cuerpo junto con una ola de dolor proveniente de la planta de mis pies, ¿sería que ya estaba muerto?, no, no estaba muerto, los muertos no sienten nada, abri mis ojos con pesadez, mi vista se tornó borrosa durante unos segundos, para después poder ver mejor.

Lo primero que vi fue el techo, no era gran cosa pero sin duda era mejor que el techo de mi antigua casa, las mantas que me tapaban eran tan cálidas que no quería moverme, tampoco lo haría con el dolor de los pies que tenía.

-oh… ¡ya despertó Terrance!- una voz desconocida se oyó de pronto

-¿¡En serio!?,¿y cómo esta Phillip?- otra segunda voz se sumó.

De pronto un chico de cabello rubio se puso frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, yo solo pude parpadear confundido.

-¡Con fundido!- me miro otra vez – ¡y mucho!

Cuando se apartó pude ver a otro chico de la misma estatura que el primero, con la única diferencia de que este tenía el pelo negro.

-oye… ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede ser dormir en la carretera de Canadá y sin ningún tipo de pasaporte o VISA? Digo aparte de que algún carro te atropelle, la policía te podría encontrar y meterte a la cárcel-

¿VISA?, ¿pasaporte?, ¿qué era eso?, no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que dijo asi que solo puede negar con la cabeza.

-Ahhh…- el pelinegro solo suspiro.

-Bueno, ¿tan siquiera nos puedes decir tu nombre y de dónde viniste?- mantuve un silencio corto

-Me llamo Kenny McCormick, y soy de Alaska-

Un silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto

.

.

.

-No lo sé…


	8. un pequeño aviso :D

**hola :D se que no tengo cara de aparecer aquí y emocionarlos de que es un nuevo capi.**

**pero solo quería avisar de que los problemas se resuelven fácilmente :D**

**me he acomodado horarios respecto a la escuela, tareas y diversión, así que creo que el jueves 5 de marzo podre publicar el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bueno solo quería dar el aviso que tengan una buena semana :D**


	9. Desconocido

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- la voz de Terrance sonó

-Púes...- se tomo una pausa- realmente no se el objetivo, yo... yo solo quería irme de mi casa, no soportaba el olor a muerte de ese lugar.

-¿Muerte?- Phillip interrumpió - una casa no debería tener ese ambiente, creo que exageras.

- Ademas seguro que tus padres te devén de extrañar- dijo el pelinegro

-No..- Kenny hizo una pausa pensando en las palabras que diría- ellos... ellos han de estar felices. Si... muy felices de ya no gastar dinero en mi o en mi hermana.

-¿Tienes una hermana?-

-Tenia, murió de tuberculosis.

-Lo siento-

-No tienes porque disculparte, tu no tuviste nada que ver con eso-

-Aun así y-

- No, ya déjalo Terrance- Phillip interrumpió- ahora lo unico que necesita es una buena cena y descanso, ¡Mira sus pies por dios! se nota a simple vista que sufrió mucho y tu molestándolo-

-¡Pero yo...-

-¡Nada de peros, déjalo tranquilo si el quiere contarnos lo que paso lo hará cuando a el se le pegue la regalada gana!, ahora deja de flojear y ve a servir de algo preparando la cena que ya son nueve y media- no era necesario decir que se estaba enojando, Kenny solo vio divertida la escena.

-"rayos, ya empezó a rimar, esta enojado y mucho, mejor le hago caso si quiera seguir vivo y respirando"- penso Terrance

-OK- y en un dos por tres el pelinegro ya no estaba.

-uf... bueno ya que el payaso de mi hermano se a ido, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

-¿Cómo que?-

a Phillip le salio una gota estilo anime- ammm... no se ¿que te gusta?, ¿cuál es tu color preferido? no se lo que tu quieras decirme

-oh... bueno yo pues, me gustan mucho los gatos, también los perros, tambien las manzanas y mi color preferido es el naranja.

-Dime Kenny, ¿Qué planeas hacer una vez que ya estés bien?.

-No lose, supongo que seguiré hasta donde mis piernas me lleven

- ¿Y si no tienes la misma suerte de que alguien te encuentre, como exactamente hicimos nosotros?

-...-

-... me lo suponía no sabes ni siquiera a donde ir, no , de hecho, ni siquiera tenias idea de lo que harías al abandonar tu casa. ¿es acaso que solo esperabas la muerte en la carretera?

-...-

-olvídalo, te despertare cuando el inútil de Terrance termine la cena- dicho esto salio por la puerta del cuarto

Kenny jamás se había sentido tan mal.

Pero, tal vez la muerte era lo que esperaba, ya no tenía a ninguno de sus hermanos, Karen ya no estaba con el y sus padres pensaban que era una perdida de dinero.

Así que ¿que era lo que lo mantenía vivo?

Miro la puerta.

Tal vez, el tenia que encontrarlo por si mismo. Una sonrisa se aprecio en sus labios.

Y no se rendiría hasta encontrarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un pastel virtual a por se su cumple hoy 5 de mayo :D felicidades querid <strong>

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de tener tiempo de no actualizar**


	10. Familia

**Hola suena opening de Death Parade *o* es tan hermosa una vez que vean la traducción de la song, jaja o si Kenny se la persona que quieras ser :D **

¿En dónde estaba?... no, no era donde estaba sino, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-Muy bien ¿Qué te parece este lugar?, ¿alguna vez has visto algo así?- la voz de Phillip interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No- no era una mentira completa, como diría su adre era una mentira a medias, el único lugar donde había visto que la gente compraba cosas era en un lugar llamado "mercado" aun que en vez de lugar, era la calle.

-oh… bueno esto es un centro comercial, aquí puedes comprar muchas cosas cuando te falta algo o quieres una cosa por mero capricho-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-¿No es obvio?, te comprare ropa nueva. No puedes andar por la calle con ropa rota y mugrosa, la gente te mirara mal, es por eso que hoy te di una playera y un pantalón de Terrance cuando tenía 10 años-

-Pero, bueno yo me refiera a ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?, yo solo soy un niño de la calle-

Phillip se quedó en silencio y Kenny ya se había arrepentido mentalmente por preguntar eso.

-Un niño no debe vivir ese tipo de cosas, un niño debe de sonreír, jugar y pasar buenos tiempos antes de que llegue la hora de que uno deje de serlo, nosotros no sabemos que más cosas te han ocurrido aparte de… de lo de tu hermana y tus padres. Pero si sabemos que no podemos dejarte solo contra el mundo, por lo menos no ahora que dejaste de sufrir menos asi que nosotros te cuidaremos como si fueras un hermano menor para nosotros-

Kenny le miro asombrado, así que ¿no iría a ser un estorbo? ¿Podría todavía buscar aquel objetivo fantasma que aún le mantenía con vida?

-Bien- Phillip sonrió y le agarro la mano- como dicen las mujeres ¡Vamos de compras!-

Phillip literalmente se llevó arrastrando a Kenny por todo tipo de tiendas de ropa, Kenny no pudo contar cuantos pares de boxers, playeras, calcetas y demás cosas que Phillip agarro, midió y puso con rapidez anormal en él.

-¿Te gusta mucho chamarra naranja verdad?- le pregunta de Phillip tomo desprevenido a Kenny.

-¿M-mi chamarra? a… si me gusta mucho, es un regalo que mi hermana-

-ah…- Phillip hizo una mueca de tristeza- ya veo…Tu chamarra está muy rota pero supongo que si lo mando a un sastre lo podrá arreglar-

Phillip empezó a murmurar cosas que Kenny no pudo entender.

-Bueno, hemos terminado de comprar ropa- Phillip sonrió muy ampliamente mientras miraba a Kenny.

Kenny parpadeo, no muy seguro de las palabras de Phillip, pero cuando miro el carrito de compras vio que estaba lleno hasta el tope (puede que incluso más) ¿en qué momento se quedó tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de cuando habían terminado?

Se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar que el rubio le decía "estacionamiento" para dejar la ropa en la cajuela. Cuando Kenny se subió a la parte trasera del coche Phillip le pregunto.

-¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?-

Kenny le miro raro.

-¡Oh vamos!, dímelo el saber el cumpleaños de alguien de la familia es muy importante-

Familia... ellos ¿lo consideraban parte de su familia?

Trato de hacer memoria, su madre le había dicho una vez que día había nacido y por lo que ella le había dicho, el día en que los niños nacen es su cumpleaños.

-22 de Marzo-

-oh… el 22 de marzo ya paso- se podía notar otra vez el tono de tristeza- bueno estamos a 20 de diciembre así que todavía hay tiempo…- Phillp volvió a murmurar en voz baja.

¿Aún hay tiempo para qué? Ese pensamiento estuvo presente en la cabeza de Kenny hasta que se durmió en el carro.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue que estaba en el mismo cuarto de cuando despertó la primera vez.

-Hola -se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una voz de la nada pero para cuando miro en dirección a la voz vio a Terrance con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Phillip dice que ya es hora de comer, dijo que te despertara pero veo que a no es necesario- tomo una pausa- ¿Cómo van tus pies?-

Kenny miro sus pies, luego levanto la mirada y dijo – aun duele pero no es tanto como ayer-

-Bueno espero que durante tu ida al centro comercial no ayas empeorado, ten cuidado al ponerte tus zapatos ¿sí?- dicho esto salió de la habitación con tranquilidad.

Cuando termino de ponerse sus zapatos, miro por la ventana.

¿Estarían sus padres preocupados por él?, bueno su padre no pero su madre. ¿Cómo estaría ella?

A pesar de que ella y su hermana ya no estarían con él otra vez, él iba a seguir adelante por ellas.

Sin embrago el sentía que se estaba olvidado de ellas, sera que el hecho de que Phillip le dijera que era como su hermano menor que era parte de su famila le había afectado. Tampoco lo reconocería o tan siquiera le iba a decir a ellos pero, el comenzaba a pensar que ellos junto a el eran otra familia.

-¡Kenny, sera mejor que vengas antes de que Phillip me golpee con un sarten!- oyó a Terrence gritar con miedo

Kenny negó lentamente con la cabeza y fue trotando hacia la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Creo que podemos ser una gran familia- murmuro con voz baja.

**:D dejen comentarios y fav, eso me haría tannn feliz. Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, también gracias a los que comentan me hacen a un más feliz**


	11. viaje

**Lamento subirlo tarde pero fanfiction trolea, cuando ya lo creía subido al revisar no había ningún capítulo publicado, tuve que esperar a estas horas para que se publicara.**

**Nota: Cambie la forma en la que represento cuando los personajes hablan, cuando uno hable será representado por esto: ", espero que no les incomode.**

* * *

><p>"¿Estás seguro que realmente te vas a ir?" la voz de Phillip denotaba tristeza "No digo que este mal pero... tantos años juntos hace para mi imposible separarme de ti"<p>

"Lose" dijo Kenny "Realmente no me gustaría dejarte solo, no después de lo de Terrance"

Kenny sabía que a Phillip no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, fue un comentario que salió sin esperarlo. El de pelo rubio solo se quedó mirando a Kenny, cualquiera que lo mirara juraría que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Lo siento, no quería decirlo apropósito" se disculpó rápidamente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?

"no te preocupes por eso" Phillip no podía engañar a nadie, se sentía mal ante la mención de su hermano* "el pasado se queda en el pasado, lo que paso ese día no fue culpa de nadie"

Silencio… de no ser por el ruido de las demás personas en el aeropuerto, el ambiente sería realmente incomodo, la decisión de irse de su hogar en Canadá, lejos de Phillip y sus consejos le aterraba bastante, pero su hermano ya se lo había dicho 'no siempre vamos a estar contigo'.

El mismo Terrence se lo comprobó con su muerte.

"**el vuelo a Estados Unido de América, estado colorado está a punto de partir, primer aviso"***

"Tienes que irte ya, o de lo contrario perderás el vuelo" Phillip hablo tranquilamente.

Se dice que las personas tienden a arrepentirse hasta el último momento, eso mismo le pasaba a Kenny, por su mente pensaba que no quería dejar solo a Phillip, la persona que lo recogió, que le dio un hogar junto con Terrance y que le brindo todo su apoyo en cualquier situación, no quería abandonar a aquella persona tan maravillosa.

Sin que Phillip lo viera venir, Kenny lo agarro y lo abrazo, estuvieron abrazados un corto periodo de tiempo antes de la voz diera el segundo avisó.

Cuando Kenny dejo de abrazar a Phillip y se daba media vuelta para ir al avión cuando Philip le agarro el brazo con fuerza.

"Ten esto, lamento no habértelo dado hace tiempo, pero con lo que le sucedió a Terrence, bueno no pude hacerlo, además, con eso de que creciste mucho dificulto un poco las cosas" Le extendió la mano con la bolsa que había llevado ese día, así que ¿Qué era lo que tenía adentro?

"ábrelo en el avión, no quiero que lo pierdas por entretenerte aquí conmigo"

Kenny solo asintió "adiós" una vez dicho esto corrió junto con su equipaje a la entrada entrego los boletos y se subió.

Escogió la silla que estaba aun lado de la ventana, cuando puso el equipaje y se sentó en la silla a esperar la luz que indicaba que se debían poner los cinturones, aprovecho para ver el contenido de la bolsa.

Lo que encontró realmente le saco un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

La chamarra que le había regalado su hermana, estaba reparada, 'como nueva', claro, Phillip le había agregado una gorra que tenia alrededor, una especie de lana café (parecía más bien pelo muy esponjado pero muy agradable al tacto), también la chamarra era más grande, aunque eso era obvio, el ya no era un niño de 10 años.

Cuando las luces indicaron que era hora de ponerse el cinturón, Kenny guardo la chamarra en la bolsa y la dejo al lado de su perna derecha, aun lado de la ventana.

"¡Disculpen, con permiso!, ¡LO SIENTO, tengo que pasar!"

El grito llamo la atención de Kenny, por lo cual encontró a un joven de su edad muy apurado.

"¿disculpa el asiento junto a ti esta ocupado?" el joven le hablo, tenia sentido, el asiento junto a el era el único vació

"no, puedes sentarte" la respuesta fue corta pero basto para que el joven se sentara y deja salir un suspiro aliviado.

"dios, pensé que perdería el vuelo" el joven hablo en voz baja, pero fue lo suficiente para que Kenny pudiera escuchar.

"lamento meterme pero, ¿qué te entretuvo?" Kenny se dio la opción de ver al joven mejor. Aquel muchacho tenia el pelo rojo, corto y muy rizado, tenia ojos verdes. Vestía una chamarra naranja, pero la parte el cuello era claro que al preguntarle eso a un desconocido te pondrá cara mala y no te responderá.

"ah, lo siento, no te preocupes, no te voy a secuestrar ni nada, yo solo soy un chico de 15 años, ¿Qué cosas yo podría hacer?, pero bueno me llamo Kenny McCormick pero puedes decirme Kenny ¿ y tu?" Aun con todo lo dicho el chico pelirrojo lo miraba con desconfianza, pero eso es absolutamente normal.

"Me llamo Kyle Broflovski, pero puedes decirme Broflovski, solo pueden decirme Kyle mis amigos" el tono en su voz seguía siendo de desconfianza.

"Ok, ok, no hay necesidad de la agresividad" dijo divertido

"¡No es agresividad, dime como reaccionarias cuando de repente un desconocido te hablara sobre porque llegaste tarde al avión cuando en toda tu vida JAMAS lo haz visto!"

"Bueno... tienes razón, pero ya que aun me consideras un 'desconocido', hablemos para conocernos mejor"

"¿Y de que serviría? cuando bajemos del avión tomaremos rutas diferente, no es como si por obra del destino fuéramos a un mismo lugar los dos" el chico tenia razón, ¿de que serviría conocerse si cuando el avión llagara a su destino se separarían?

"Bueno, serviría para matar el aburrimiento de estar esperando horas para llegar a Colorado, ¿no crees?" pero aunque tomaran después caminos diferentes, no se aburriría en el avión. El chico no volvio a responder.

"Bueno tomare yo la iniciativa,mi nombre ya la sabes, eh vivía en Alaska, después viví en Canadá y luego viviré en los EUA"

El chico obviamente estaba enojado ¿eso era conocerse? 'tal vez no es muy sociable' ese pensamiento era lo más lógico para el. "¿Qué clase de conocernos es eso?, ya que tu no sabes lo haré yo,tengo 15 años, yo vivo en EUA, si estoy en canada fue por que vine a visitar a mi medio hermano Ike"

"Oh, ¿Tu hermano es mayor que tu?"

"No, es menor pero desde que descubrimos a unos familiares suyos un año esta con ellos y un años con nosotros" respondió

"¿Y la escuela?" le daba un poco de pena el niño, gastar tanto dinero para la ida y regreso de Canadá a Estados Unidos y viceversa debe ser agotador.

"Cuando termina el ciclo escolar de cada escuela solicitamos un cambio, no pagamos las escuelas ya que Ike tiene un beca completa por los dos gobiernos, yo ire a estudiar en la preparatoria 'North' de South Park, curioso nombre para una preparatoria ¿no? sobretodo por el lugar en el que esta, resulta interesante ponerle el nombre 'norte' a una preparatoria que esta en un pueblo con el nombre de 'parque del sur', y lo más interesante a pesar de que South Park sea un pueblo, tiene una de las mejores Preparatorias y universidades" Kenny sonrío, ya se estaba ganando poco a poca la confianza de Broflovski, y eso le agradaba, pero le habia sorprendido aun más que Broflosvski fuera a la misma preparatoria que el.

"Sabes, yo voy a estar en esa escuela" tal vez no había sido buena idea decirle luego, luego que iba a ir a esa escuela, podía ver que Broflovski abría sus ojos con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que abría un poco la boca

"¿C-como?, debes tener por lo menos docientos aciertos de las docientos diez preguntas que hay en el examen, yo logre los docientos diez ¿y tu?"

"docientos nueve, valla así que los dos somos cerebritos ¿eh?"

Broflovski sonrío " Creo que si" ambos se rieron, cuando dirigieron su mirada al resto de los asientos unas cuantas personas ya estaban dormidas, Kenny miro la ventana y se dio cuenta que lo único que veía era el color blanco "Eh, Broflovski el avión ya despego hace mucho tiempo , ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando?"

"No lo se" vio como se rascaba su cabeza "creo que lo mejor sera dormirnos un poco, así el viaje no sera tan pesado" se recostó y saco unos audífonos de color negro y se los puso "ah...buenos días" exclamo y cerro los ojos.

Siguió la sugerencia de Broflovski y se recostó también en la silla, para cuando cerro los ojos escucho: "Llámame a partir de ahora Kyle,al fin de cuantas estaremos en la misma escuela ¿no?, ahí seremos amigos pero prefiero que lo seamos ahora" No continuo diciendo algo, Kenny sonrío 'la escuela sera un lugar este año muy interesante' después de pensar eso se durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>es bastante largo para compensar los 2 días que no actualice u.u lo siento pero los exámenes me tenían loca ¡gracias a los que comentan! me gustaría que me dejaran más comentarios, me animan a continuar la historia, ya que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones tendré tiempo de hacer los capítulos más largos :)<strong>

**¿comentarios?**


End file.
